


Phantoms of the Past... or something

by Karratran



Series: Contamination [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Ambiguity, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Slow Build, possibly disturbing content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karratran/pseuds/Karratran
Summary: Yuu's past and history, and how he became what he is in the present (of Phenomenon).





	1. Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> A very nice someone asked me to write more of Yuu, because, and I quote, I said I'm "keeping Yuu as a mostly insignificant side character, I gotta say I'm really curious about him?? Idk I just feel like there might be more significance to him than you're letting on, since sudden estranged twin brothers aren't usually just thrown in for the shittles."
> 
> So, here he is.
> 
> Besides, I've grown very fond of him (and I'm very likely over the two year mark since his conception), so I'm gonna give him a backstory and a reason to be.
> 
> This will be mostly just drabbles, bc I really don't wanna let on too much and spoil [Phenomenon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3566111). But there might be the case where I actually write something lengthier, depending on which point the main story is at.

Yuu is twelve, and sometimes dreams of Sousuke and Rin. He feels his own happiness, the sense of belonging. Because they decided to accept him _as he is_. Because they decided he was fit to become their family. And he loves them.

 

He knows,

That's a happy dream.

 

Yuu is twelve, and he sometimes dreams of fire. Of _his_ fire. He remembers the crackle of wood burning and the permeating odor of smoke. He feels the ghost of long, adult fingers wrapping around his wrists, and sometimes around his neck. He remembers the weight of terror.

He knows it was an accident. He knows that his hands are tainted with blood. _With ashes_.

He feels the knot of guilt as he breathes, ragged.

But he knows he's now free. And the guilt lifts.

 

And he knows,

 _It's just another dream_.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel incredibly guilty of not updating Phenomenon and If The Dress Fits for way too long, so I'm putting this up as ...make up or as a means to amend for my lack of updates.
> 
> I am definitely working on the other two. As I've mentioned before, **I am definitely not abandoning either of my fics.** I just wasn't in a nice space of mind and uni isn't forgiving when it comes to not studying so that takes priority.
> 
> Sorry about the mess.


	2. Cleanse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during Chapter 2 of Phenomenon, right after Haru escapes to the pool, and before the pool scene.

"So... Rin," Yuu started. "Mind givin' us a hand, here?"

Oh, yes. With the rush of discovery and the need for _understanding_ , the thought had slipped his mind. And most likely, not just his.

"Yeah, yeah, on it." Rin pinched pointer and thumb fingers together on both hands and produced two small pearls of White Matter the size of half breath mints. Then, he pressed the pearls into Yuu's and Sousuke's chests.

They closed their eyes and held their breaths.

A shadow of guilt always seemed to take hold of a hidden part of the back of Rin's brain, whenever his friends had to go through this unpleasant process.

Not the White Matter, but the cleansing of Gas.

Unlike Rin, they weren't immune. And getting the poison out of their bodies meant they experienced a form of physical stress, and that was not pleasant in the slightest, given what Rin sometimes picked up through their Link.

He felt guilty because he couldn't experience their level of pain. But he could sympathize, so he helped with what he could as much as possible.

A second or two later, they opened their eyes, and Rin knew to back off a bit.

Yuu gave Sousuke a conspirational look and, with a grin, Sousuke asked, "Showers?"

Not even finishing the nod, both of them dashed off and out of the barrack.

Rin sighed—of course, they would choose the showers, with all the filth of the Gass being excreted from their bodies!—and flopped face down on the bunk, between Makoto and Kisumi. He faced his head towards Makoto, as it was the most comfortable position.

"...Wha... What was that?!" Makoto squeaked.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know." Rin turned his head to the other side, where Kisumi sat and whined. "Heck, even _I_ don't wanna know. I don't know _them, they're gross_."

"Gross? In the showers?" Kisumi mused. Then he laughed loudly and flailed his legs, almost fully covering Makoto's embarrassed spluttering when he caught on.

It took some minutes for Kisumi to calm down, but some snorts and giggles still racked his frame. But a comfortable lull surrounded them.

"Do you know how to make a Linker.... like, _not_ Link? Makoto?" Rin muttered after some minutes.

"Hm? I wonder." Makoto gave it a thought for a moment. "I guess... another Linker would have to impose a restriction on the first Linker's mind... Why?"

Rin whined again. "Cuz I don't wanna get any perceptions through any involuntary Link!" Then he muttered, "Stupid rabbits on Viagra. Gaaaaah! I don't wanna know!!"

That last part earned him another round of howling laughter from Kisumi and embarrassed spluttering and nervous chuckles from Makoto.

And Rin figured, with a grin, that it was nice to get some new friends—even if Kisumi wasn't exactly new.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [tumblr](karratran.tumblr.com) or [twitter](twitter.com/karratran).


End file.
